


Luminous

by shinjiteii



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiteii/pseuds/shinjiteii
Summary: cute fights and making up?





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> written a long time ago to overcome writer’s block | sunggyu pov | inspired by this prompt- https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/148144663099/imagine-your-otp

 

 

 

This was not a good idea, and despite Sunggyu having stated and complained about that before they set for their stupid journey, Woohyun had not listened. Now almost having walked the never ending path to the top for about an hour, not a glimpse of their destination was visible.

There were some couples around them, even some teenagers.

The two were in Japan, away from their home in Seoul, on one of their half-yearly trips together. Woohyun had insisted on visiting this natural park which had some theme rides and lots of greenery. The first half of their day had been spent in the park under a cherry blossom tree, and frankly Sunggyu had been satisfied with that. What was better than lazing around all afternoon, stuffing your stomach with food? And there was the added bonus of Woohyun giving all his attention to Sunggyu, feeding him and practically cuddling with him on the mat, since they were sitting in a corner. Woohyun had been sneakily leaving kisses everywhere on him and Sunggyu had felt so content, he had been smiling and laughing all the time. And Woohyun’s smile had been too beautiful, Sunggyu was even happier with the cheerful atmosphere and had almost fallen asleep.

But then the younger had woken him up. Apparently, if you climbed the slope of the mountain nearby, at the top, the view of the stars was great. And it was touted as a romantic place for couples to spend time together. Woohyun had been insistent about going there.

Sunggyu had whined at first, but then agreed. Only when the climb seemed to have no end, that Sunggyu started complaining. He had been protesting for the past half an hour. It was tiring, and his legs were getting jelly under him. His face could meet the ground any time now.

Of course Woohyun had no problem, and was walking pretty determinedly. “It is because my love is stronger.” The younger proclaimed.

That gave some boost for Sunggyu to stop complaining and to concentrate on reaching the destination, but when even after walking without a stop for a few minutes, there was nothing in sight, Sunggyu wanted to give up.

“Let’s just stop here.” He huffed in exhaustion and kneeled down on the ground.

“We will reach there in a few minutes. Come on hyung.” Woohyun tried to make him get up.

Sunggyu had had enough. “No. You go.”

“You won’t even get food here. They have everything at the top. You don’t want to die hungry, do you?”

Sunggyu pouted. He was hungry. He stood up and walked for a few seconds, but then he was reminded of how much he had walked already and everything around them still looked the same. Sometimes a few people had passed by them, and Sunggyu felt ashamed since he was the one dragging them behind, and others were passing them. But he did not want to walk more. So he planted his bottom firmly on the ground. “I am not going anywhere. This is so stupid.”

Woohyun looked pissed at that. “Shut up! You have been complaining since the past one hour, right since we started walking. Can’t you even try? If we walked a little faster, we would have already reached there.”

“You are asking me to shut up? I won’t. This was your decision. And I won’t shut up about how stupid it is to walk so much just to watch some stars.”

“You think I am doing this for me?” Woohyun sat down next to him. The younger looked exhausted too. Despite the cold weather, his body was too warm, and there was sweat dripping down his face. Once he wiped it, he turned to Sunggyu angrily. “I am doing this for us. I want to spend a romantic night with you.”

“Doing this for us? I don’t want to do this. We don’t need to do this.” Sunggyu glared at him back. “Besides, romance for me is wherever you are. Even if we are in a car, in a park, at the subway, wherever, I just need you.”

Woohyun seemed stunned for a while at that. He then looked upward and narrowing his eyes as if to focus at something, pointed to something in the sky. “Look there. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Sunggyu moved his gaze to the sky. He could make out the moon already in the sky along with the sun which was about to set, making its presence known, through the foliage around and over them.

“If we reach the top, the sky is clearer, and it will be beautiful.” Woohyun said dreamily.

Sunggyu would rather be lost in Woohyun’s eyes or in his lips, the way they part in wonder. Woohyun would indeed be happier if they reached wherever the hell they were going, and Sunggyu was tempted to agree and just somehow get his ass to try harder, but not even Woohyun could make him want to get up. It was pretty amazing where they were now, on the ground under the darkening sky; Sunggyu could do stargazing here, with a pretty shining star right next to him.

But his star had enough, and got up. “I will go on my own if you don’t want to come.” Woohyun looked down at him, disappointed.

“That wouldn’t serve any purpose.” Sunggyu raised his eyebrow challengingly. “I will come with you. Let’s just rest for some time.” He conceded.

Woohyun started walking away and Sunggyu was nervous. Woohyun walking away from him was something that would always haunt Sunggyu. It wouldn’t be much of a problem, and Sunggyu could anyway follow him after some time, but Sunggyu didn’t want to let him go alone in this almost deserted place. Since they hadn’t seen any more climbers after they had stopped, presumably the park staff below had stopped letting people go up since it was getting dark, and other climbers were already ahead of Sunggyu and Woohyun.

And it was not like Woohyun had not left behind Sunggyu before. They have had a few fights before, often ending up in Woohyun leaving the house, and staying elsewhere until one of them say sorry. The house belonged to the both of them, but since Sunggyu was the one who made most of the payment towards it, Woohyun had always treated Sunggyu as the real owner. And that hurt Sunggyu, since he had bought the house as a gift to Woohyun. It was not like Woohyun couldn’t afford it. Also what hurt him was how Woohyun left without a word whenever they had a fight, and then Sunggyu was left to be miserable and lonely, worrying about the younger until they made up.

He wondered if this was a fight, because Woohyun was still not back. Would Woohyun really leave him behind alone? Sunggyu became frustrated as time passed. Just when he was about to get up and shout for Woohyun, the younger returned.

“I went up to ask someone and there was a guide with a couple. He said we would reach there within the next fifteen minutes, if we walk steadily.” Woohyun was panting a little.

“I am not walking anymore.” Sunggyu pouted and shook his head. He knew it would make Woohyun angry, and he wanted to do that. Woohyun leaving him there without saying anything was not appreciated.

“Are you a child Sunggyu? You have to walk just a little. Why are you intent on annoying me? You have been whining like a kid right since we started walking.” Woohyun was pouting too, but more than that, he seemed to be on the verge of exploding.

Sunggyu stood up, putting his hands on his hips. “I am staying here, no matter what you say. You left before without telling me. You can do that again.”

“Oh shut up now!” Woohyun angrily huffed and stomped his way towards Sunggyu. Once he was right in front of Sunggyu, he wrapped his arms around him tight.

In response, Sunggyu hugged him back too since he thought Woohyun was apologizing or something, but suddenly his legs were up in the air, wrapped around Woohyun’s waist, as the younger held him tight and securely.

Woohyun started walking and Sunggyu was panicking. “What-what are you doing? Put me back down this instant!”

“This is what you get for complaining like a child.” Woohyun said, breathing heavy with the added weight of Sunggyu who he was carrying.

Sunggyu was embarrassed. What if someone saw them? And why was Woohyun even carrying him in this weird way in the first place? Sunggyu knew it was his own fault, but Woohyun also knew that Sunggyu’s physical stamina did not match him. Woohyun was a soccer player after all. Granted, Sunggyu had become fitter after returning from the army, but it was still not comparable to that of Woohyun. Woohyun was just a hopeless romantic. Sunggyu admired him for his caring nature, but now he was not being caring. Sunggyu hit the younger on the back and tried to disrupt Woohyun’s walking. They would fall soon anyway if Woohyun continued to walk like that. “I will shout for help if you don’t put me down.” Sunggyu warned.

“Okay do that.” Woohyun said.

“You are a pabo. I am not a child. Let me goooo.” Sunggyu whined and groaned, letting his voice drag to annoy the hell out of Woohyun.

That did not have the desired effect on the younger. Instead Woohyun glared at him once, before focusing on the front again, “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up.”

“How dare you order me? I am your hyung.” Sunggyu hit him again on the back. He was making it as difficult as possible for Woohyun. It was nice that Sunggyu didn’t have to walk, but he was also constantly in the fear of falling down on his back. Woohyun wouldn’t do that to him, if he did not want a pissed off Sunggyu. But Sunggyu also was constantly annoying him, which was why he was holding onto Woohyun tightly as a safety precaution.

“It has been ages since we established that we are equal in this relationship, Sunggyu.” Woohyun retorted. There were creases on Woohyun’s forehead from the stress of their fight, and Sunggyu wanted to make them go away. He was about to smoothen the lines with his fingers, but then Woohyun said, “And you need to shut up before I lose my mind.”

Sunggyu did not want to disturb Woohyun anymore, so he kept quiet. He was aware how much he had disturbed the atmosphere between them and he might have even spoiled Woohyun’s mood of spending a romantic night with him. He felt guilty for that, so he did not open his mouth. Shifting his position so that it became easier for Woohyun, he wondered if he should just ask Woohyun to let him down and walk by himself, but Woohyun was stubborn and it would take a lot to convince him. Sunggyu did not have the patience to deal with him without annoying him more. So he gave up. To compensate, he would give a nice massage to the younger once they were alone and maybe also smother him with all the kisses he deserved. Woohyun would like that.

The younger was quiet too, and Sunggyu wondered how long the walk was going to take, because the position was very uncomfortable, they were walking at a snail pace, and Woohyun was even having a hard time avoiding rocks and pits on the ground.

In the far distance, Sunggyu caught the sight of an old couple coming in their direction, and he started panicking again. “Woohyun let me down!”

“Can’t you keep quiet for more than a minute? It was so peaceful.” Woohyun grumbled.

“But there are people behind us. They would see us.” Sunggyu hissed into Woohyun’s ear.

“Let them see. I will tell them you are my baby.”

Sunggyu blushed at that. “Let me down you loser.” He attempted to get himself off Woohyun, and was even successful because the younger was exhausted.

Woohyun turned behind and noticed the approaching couple. The elderly couple had not yet noticed the two and were busy talking to each other.

“See I told you.” Sunggyu glared at him.

Woohyun pulled Sunggyu by his hand and led him into the woods by the side of the path.

“What are you…” Sunggyu tried to protest, but he was pushed to the ground and cornered to the trunk of a tree, Woohyun reaching for him.

The younger had a hard stare which softened when he looked at Sunggyu’s confused expression. He placed his hand on Sunggyu’s right cheek, caressing it. “I told you you need to shut up. Since you won’t listen to me, _I_ will make you shut up.”

Sunggyu was not given the chance to respond as Woohyun sealed his lips with his own. The younger pulled back soon, to press more short kisses on his lips.

“I deserve this.” Woohyun said, stopping and looking into his eyes. “For having to bear with yourself.”

“You don’t deserve anything.” Sunggyu said back to him. He tried to look stern, while hiding how he was surprised by the sudden kisses in the middle of nowhere. He was also stunned by how beautiful Woohyun looked with the orange glow of the sunset surrounding him.

His answer must have unsettled Woohyun, because the younger suddenly looked disappointed. “Really? I don’t deserve anything?” Woohyun looked seconds away from crying, and that made Sunggyu want to punch himself.

He moved closer to Woohyun, bringing the gap between them to a negligent level and held Woohyun’s cheeks in his hands. “Hey, what are you thinking?” He lowered his tone and softened his voice so as to not offend Woohyun. They usually bickered like rivals and some times, a few rare times, one of them would get seriously hurt. Sunggyu hoped that was not the case this time.

“I am sorry.” Woohyun said, not meeting his eyes. “I don’t want to force you to do anything. I know I made you do this despite you not wanting to do this, but I was thinking maybe you were just being your lazy self. I should have given up on the plan. Let’s go back. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Whoa there wait. What is with this sudden change of plans?” Sunggyu tried to make Woohyun look into his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk here. Let’s just go back please.” Woohyun requested. “I am tired.”

“You do realize right that we will have to walk a lot if we want to return?”

“I will carry you.” Before Sunggyu could say anything to interrupt him, Woohyun continued, “You can hop on my back. That would be more comfortable than before.”

“We are close Woohyun.”

“Yes, but we are not going there anymore.”

“Woohyun look at me.”

When Woohyun did not move his face up, Sunggyu sighed sadly.

“Woohyun ah, do you think letting you be sad is an option for me?”

Woohyun looked up finally, as if wanting to voice out something. He bit his lips upon noticing Sunggyu’s focused stare on him.

“I am sorry, but I love you Woohyun.”

The younger looked back down again at that, his face turning red.

“I know I don’t say that often, but you mean the world to me Woohyun. It is not right for me to say that I want to go with you to the top, because I did not want to go. You are right, I am lazy. But believe me, right when you came to me with your plan to come here, the first thought that came to my mind was that I wanted to go with you. I was a little annoyed because I wanted to sleep next to you peacefully there, and I was even more irritated when I realized how far we had to walk, but if you want to do this, I never want to give up. I thought you won’t give up. You never give up, even when I nag you against doing anything. I am sorry for hurting you.”

“You didn’t hurt me hyung.” Woohyun said, his eyes widening in disbelief at Sunggyu’s words.

“I can see that.” Sunggyu lamented.

“You didn’t, okay? That was just me being disappointed about the cancelling of plans and me feeling guilty for forcing you to do stuff.”

“Then can you smile?”

“Huh?”

“Can you smile for me?”

Woohyun tried to force his lips from the frowning motion to the opposite of it. When his lips thinned to form a sad smile, Sunggyu encouraged him by smiling at him. Woohyun smiled more at that, and was soon smiling carefree.

Sunggyu gave him a small hug. “That’s like my love.”

“You are being too cheesy.” Woohyun chuckled.

“Is that a bad thing?” Sunggyu asked.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“You are only allowed to be like that with me.” Woohyun replied.

“You think I don’t know that? Besides, I wouldn’t even have the courage to be like that with anyone else. You wouldn’t mind how unattractive I am being, but the others won’t be the same.”

“You are underestimating yourself. Maybe I need to remind you how amazing you are.”

Sunggyu blushed at that.

“But now is not the time. It will be night soon.”

Sunggyu was unprepared to be carried by Woohyun suddenly.

Woohyun was now up, with Sunggyu in his arms bridal style. “I will take you till the end, my big baby. And then we will warm each other up as I tell you how beautiful you are.”

“Can you please shut up?” Sunggyu mumbled, hiding his face in Woohyun’s chest. “I can walk.”

“But you are tired aren’t you? If you fall asleep right after we reach there, all of this will be a waste.” Woohyun said, as he walked.

Sunggyu kept quiet for some time, but when the decorations and people at the top came into view, he nudged Woohyun and Woohyun immediately let him down. “This is lovely.” Sunggyu said, his gaze upwards to the sky, his eyes as wide as possible to take in the sight.

“Not as lovely as you.” Woohyun commented.

They had stopped just some distance away from the proper entrance to the place where people had gathered. Sunggyu looked at Woohyun who was now immersed in watching the stars with the prettiest smile on his face. “You are the most beautiful person in the whole world Woohyun ah.” It came out genuinely out of his mouth.

When Woohyun refocused his gaze on Sunggyu, he still had the same smile on, and Sunggyu wondered if it was the moonlight lighting up the place or if Woohyun’s smile was brightening the area around them. He looked like an angel.

Sunggyu had explored the depth of Woohyun’s soul for the past five years they had been together and yet he had still not managed to fully experience his beauty.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Woohyun asked chuckling, a little embarrassed.

“Will you marry me Nam Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked all of a sudden.

That took away Woohyun’s smile, and Sunggyu felt like his heart was freezing. Woohyun’s face turned into a frown and there was a tear that slipped through his right eye.

It was not surprising since Woohyun could cry pretty suddenly when he was upset, but that did not make it any less painful for Sunggyu.

“Why are you asking me this now?” Woohyun asked, voice raspy due to the short sob that slipped out of him.

Sunggyu wanted to go to comfort Woohyun, his heart couldn’t take the sight anymore. He knew it was probably because of the sudden proposal, and Woohyun might not have been expecting it, but it was better for Woohyun to respond first.

Woohyun was looking at him intently. “Are you sure?” He asked, trying to stop crying.

Sunggyu couldn’t resist anymore and brought Woohyun to his embrace and patted his back, trying to get him to calm down. “Shh don’t cry…” He tried to show that it was alright, however inside he was feeling broken because Woohyun had not responded yet. He knew Woohyun would say yes, which is why he hadn’t hesitated in asking it right away. It was not a planned thing. Sunggyu had been wanting to propose since the past one year, but there was never a right time and they were both busy with their work. But now that Woohyun had not yet given a positive reply, it was making Sunggyu nervous.

“Hyung are you sure?” Woohyun repeated the question, while he had his head buried in Sunggyu’s chest and as Sunggyu stroked his hair.

“Yes” Sunggyu said confidently. “Do you doubt my intention?”

“No, because you rejected me once before, I wanted to be sure of it.”

“That was three years ago Woohyun.” Sunggyu had rejected Woohyun’s proposal of marriage then despite having lived together for well over a year since he had not been ready to commit himself to marriage. He had been totally committed to Woohyun, but marriage was a sour topic for him since he had bad memories from his parents’ married life. “And I wanted to accept then too, as I told you, but I couldn’t.”

“I don’t want to rush you.” Woohyun said, looking up to Sunggyu. Woohyun placed a meaningful, assuring kiss on Sunggyu’s lips. “Take your time.”

What Sunggyu wanted to do next required courage, so he hugged Woohyun so that he would have his source of courage close and also to hide his embarrassment. “I can’t wait anymore Woohyun. I want you to be my husband now.”

“Gyu” Woohyun mumbled. “I love you.” He said finally. “And I want to be yours forever. I am ready to marry you. I have been waiting since forever.”

Woohyun’s cheek was touching Sunggyu’s face, and Sunggyu could feel his wide smile. He couldn’t hold back his excitement and ended up lifting Woohyun from the ground for a second. “Ah this is making me so happy.” Sunggyu cheered. He looked at Woohyun, who was equally happy, his face radiating too much glow. “Let’s be together forever!” Sunggyu kissed him hard and then they ran to their destination like kids, holding the other’s hand tightly, to watch the stars that were sparkling as brightly as them.

 

 

 


End file.
